Morning Rituals
by WitheredWings
Summary: A few Sasu/Naru mornings. You know, the ones you imagine they have, and.. the ones you don't. SasuNaru, Oneshots, Yaoi, people!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Soo.. I tried to write a SUCCESFULL SasuNaru fic with this idea, but, well.. it could be better, I guess. Anyway, the idea is to post a bunch of morning idea's of me in this sort of bundle. Had some crazy ideas about Sasuke Uchiha Pj's and stuff, but in the end, they didn't fit in this morning story. Anyhow, I hope it's fluff. I have a tendency to write things too.. you know, to write with too much facts or something. But, please, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Morning Rituals.

Morning rituals. Sasuke Uchiha had always been the one to live a coördinated life, planned out exactly like he wanted it. Of course, some things had gone differently, regarding to Itachi, but that's beside the point. Sasuke Uchiha was a man, who absolutely adored rituals. Well, he didn't adore them, but he just.. functioned better with them. So, as I was saying, Sasuke Uchiha was a man of rituals.

There was just one problem. Ever since he met a certain blonde boy, called Naruto, and had started a relationship with him, all his rituals had been thrown out of the window. The ever energetic orange-loving boy had told Sasuke to get rid of all those boring habits and to, for kami's sake, let a pen lie on the ground for a while. It wasn't like it was going to die, down there. Well, that was wat Naruto thought. Sasuke just found it irrational, because, kami forbid, the stupid blonde could -and probably would- step on it and then the floor would be a mess because of the ink and Naruto wouldn't shut up because his sock was blue. Not that he thought about those things. They just- occurred to him.

Anyway, back to Sasuke. As Naruto bounced around in his mansion and now resided in the mansion, Sasuke had to be prepared for the unexpected every minute of the day. Not that he didn't like it, because he did, but sometimes, it could be very annoying when you were trying to read a book.

One of the things, though, Sasuke didn't regret about his change of habits, was the morning. He never exceptionally liked it, but with Naruto, it was unexpected. Some days, he would be lying on the ground, bruises all over him, another, he would be hugging Naruto real close because there had been a nightmare that night. There were also times he woke up to an empty side, where Naruto used to lie, and then Naruto would step through the door, giving him breakfast in bed. Of course, there were times Naruto would actually be on a mission, but he usually skipped those times in his head. They were so annoying.

But Sasuke had learned to appreciate mornings because of Naruto, and was currently thinking about this, while watching Naruto, curled up next to him, holding Sasuke's hand for dear life. Naruto's face was peaceful; it didn't show any sign of being afraid, even though his grip was fierce. Sasuke brought his face closer to his kitsune's and brushed their noses. It was a sign of affection they gave sometimes, in private. He found signs of affection rather irritating, but this one wasn't that bad. Naruto always did it to him, so it'd became some sort of habit, he guessed. As Naruto stirred, Sasuke kissed his nose and watched as Naruto's eye fluttered open sleepily.

'I jus' wan- sleep..'

Was all Sasuke could hear, before Naruto closed his eyes again and buried his head in Sasuke's armpit. Sasuke's nose twitched and he watched with disgust, but then smiled as Naruto's arm crept over his torso.

'Ne, Sasuke?'

'Hn?'

'Is it time?'

'Yeah, it is.'

'I wanna sleep.'

'I know..'

Naruto let both eyes open and watched Sasuke for a while, smiling blisfully. Sasuke looked in de direction of the window and scrunched up his face. Naruto laughed softly and Sasuke's head snapped in his direction.

'What?'

'You looked funny.'

Sasuke smirked and rolled over, pinning Naruto to the bed.

'_I_ look funny? What about you!'

Naruto squirmed underneath him and tried to wriggle out of his grasp, but failed. Sasuke smirked when Naruto blushed and looked away.

'What's the matter, Na-ru-_to_?'

Naruto squirmed and tried to free himself, but to no avail.

'It's your own fault. You didn't listen,' Sasuke answered.

Naruto whimpered and pouted at Sasuke. Sasuke grinned and took Naruto's earlobe in his mouth, nibbling on it.

'Sas- nggh-uke, I want to- nggh- sl-nggng-eep-nggh-.'

'Doesn't sound like it.'

Sasuke got on all fours, hovering over Naruto and brought his head down, right in front of Naruto's. Naruto looked back at him, a little surprised, since Sasuke never really kissed in the morning (morning breath. You understand, right?). But then Sasuke smirked again, making Naruto want to wipe it off of his face.

Sasuke's lips were on his in no time, kissing him fiercely. Sasuke was overwhelmed by the happy feeling, growing in his abdomen, when Naruto kissed back. He felt his lips move against his and content, he kissed Naruto harder. Naruto didn't budge an inch and kissed back just as hard, competing with Sasuke, as always. Then, Naruto moaned, as Sasuke

started to bite and lick his bottom lip and happily granted acces to his mouth, when Sasuke asked for it. Sasuke felt victoriously and battled Naruto's tongue for dominance, and, of course, won. He explored Naruto's wet cavern, caressing Naruto's tongue every now and then, taking everything in, while the blonde squirmed beneath him, moaning and fisting Sasuke's hair. Sasuke's hands roamed over his newly conquered territory and he pulled back, kissing Naruto's jawline until he came to the neck, where chose a spot, sucked and licked it thoroughly,to show the rest of the world Naruto was his. Then he came back up, smirking at Naruto.

'You awake now?'

Naruto pouted at the loss of warmth and gazed into Sasuke's eyes, pleading, before answering with a look full of mischief.

'Not really,'was his answer.

Sasuke grinned when Naruto pulled him down on him and kissed him once again, banning all thoughts out of his head but one. _Well, I guess Kakashi and Sakura can wait for a while._

* * *

_Sweet, Sweet victory!_

Finally, Kakashi has to wait. Anyway, you know you want it:

Hit that button!  
Review, please (it's the only way to tell me this story was bad, even worse than bad, or a little bit good ) ) 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Okay, so, god bless Sasuke. He's such a bastard. I like him very much, he's, like, my type. A bit too emo, maybe, but he's like, hot :). I guess I'm a bit like Naruto. Naive and stuff. Forgive me.  
And I'm scared of my english teacher. He's such an ass. always complaining about me when everybody is talking. Anyway, it gets worse. I have to talk to him about the study I want to do, which is (in his case, regrettably,) english. But the worst is, I just know, I just effing know he's going to say:  
'Oh dear, you're going to study english?'  
and then he's expecting me to answer, you know. Thing is, I love english; it's like.. I think in it, dream in it, breathe it, but since I'm dutch, it's not that common to really speak it. So.. I always have problems with casually using it. I always want it to sound English so I'm like, using all kinds of different words and stuff, which is nonsense. Anyway, enough about me. On with the story!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

* * *

Morning Rituals 2.

God bless silence. Some people didn't know how to appreciate it, but Sasuke Uchiha did. Ever since that blonde had heard a song named White Horses, he was singing it non stop. Yes, even in bed. Even when he woke up. Sasuke had been waking to the song three mornings already, and he was quite pissed. He had already banned all stereos from the house, had tried to destroy the boxes of their computer and tried to use ducktape on Naruto, but to no avail. The blonde still didn't get the hint.

Yesterday had been the last time, Sasuke had decided, so he had gotten into a fight with the blonde. Or, the blonde had gotten into a fight with him. Sasuke had simply told him, if he didn't stop singing the song, their relationship stopped right then and there. So, of course, Naruto gave in, sulking. But shortly after that, Naruto had gotten mad at Sasuke for putting their relationship on the line for something like that and, well.. he hadn't turned to Sasuke once that night.

And so, Sasuke knew he had been wrong. I mean, he hadn't been, but he had to apologize if he ever wanted Naruto to kiss him again. And kissing someone who didn't want to kiss was annoying, he found. But Sasuke wouldn't be Sasuke if he hadn't already found something to make up with Naruto, and he smiled at said blonde, standing next to their bed. Naruto scowled at him.

'I have a present for you,' Sasuke said.

'Well, me to- what?'

'I have a present. For you.'

'What?! Where?'

'They're in your drawers.'

Naruto smiled at Sasuke and went for his drawers, grabbing a new set of pj's. He frowned at Sasuke but then gave his full-fledged smile, stroking the satin carefully. Sasuke smirked when Naruto tossed it on without even thinking, and came over to Sasuke, leaning over him.

'I'm sorry too, teme.'

Sasuke smirked and kissed Naruto furiously, pulling him into the bed as he did so, ready for some fun.

--

'Shit, was that the bell?'

'Yeah, dobe.'

'Shit. Wait, where's my top?'

'Behind you, idiot.'

'Oh, right. I'm answering it. Do I look fine?'

'You look just as sexy as you did five seconds ago.'

'Why, thank you.'

'It wasn't a compliment..'

There was a silence, after which a dignified snort followed. A door was opened and Naruto came into the hallway, hair tousled, lips swollen and red marks on his neck. He grabbed a scarf from the stairs, threw them on and finally opened the door. Hinata was standing in front of him, turning beetred when she saw him. Naruto blushed and nodded at her.

'Hi, Hinata.'

'Hello, Naruto.'

'What's up?'

'I came by to give you this,' Hinata stammered.

She presented him with some cookies, homemade by her and her grandmother.

'Oh, and by the way; nice shirt.'

Naruto whirled around and smiled at Hinata.

'Thanks! Sasuke bought them for me!'

'You don't say,' stammered Hinata before waving awkwardly and scurrying off with another basket of cookies.

Naruto watched her and scratched his head, curious as to what she meant. He regarded his t-shirt from the front, but there wasn't anything weird there. Then he remembered she'd seen his back too, so he turned the shirt around and felt his eyes widen when he saw there was a text on it. There, in big, white letters, stood two words.

_Sasuke Uchiha's._

Naruto felt his cheeks flush and slammed the door shut, running to the bedroom, angry at the teme.  
'TEME! WHAT'S THIS,' he yelled at Sasuke.  
Sasuke blinked innocently and then watched the shirt Naruto was pointing at. He smirked.  
'That? Just making sure that if you get lost, they'll know where to bring you.'

* * *

Soo,  
You know you want it!  
Hit that button!

Review, please! 


End file.
